Still In Love With You
by Jennie-x
Summary: When Jack came back he had expected Ianto to be there, but he moved on. Now Jack has to win him back. Rated for Language. Jack/Ianto. Fluff.


**I'm not too sure where the idea for this came from. But it wouldn't go away. The song that is mentioned is 'Still In Love With You' By The Jonas Brothers, (though I changed a few of the words) **

**Reviews make me smile. :D **

Jack still couldn't believe it. He couldn't be gone. But he was. Ianto had left. Just like Jack had left him. Ianto was gone and Jack didn't know whether he was going to see him again. It had been three months since Jack had come back. Nine months since he had seen Ianto. And those nine months had been the worst of his very very long life.

The hub was different without Ianto. Owen was grumpier. Toshiko was quieter. And Gwen was even more clingy. And the bins were full of take out coffee cups, and pizza boxes. They all missed Ianto. They all needed him.

It was Monday lunchtime when Jack saw Ianto again. There was a weevil sighting down one of the high streets, it was Jack and Owen who went on the hunt. The weevil wasn't as fast or as vicious as they had thought, and was an easy catch. Not that they were complaining. But then Jack had spotted him, standing in the doorway of a bar. Jack was sure he had seen him.

"Ianto! Are you going to help me carry in these boxes or are you just going to stand there and stare?" Ianto turned his head away from Jack and looked at the younger man who was struggling with crates of beer.

"What ever Nick," Ianto smirked grabbing one of the boxes. "Wouldn't want you to strain a muscle, might come in handy later." Then they had disappeared through the black doors.

"Jack, you okay mate?" Owen asked as they threw the weevil in the SUV.

"He saw us right?" Jack asked a little unsure, Owen nodded. "Why didn't he say some thing?"

"Maybe he made himself forget," Owen said simply.

"No, the way he looked at us, at me. He knows exactly who we are." Jack sighed.

"Well its obvious he works there, why don't we come back tonight? Ambush him into coming to work for us?"

"What like an intervention?" Jack couldn't help but laugh. Owen just shrugged and slid into the passenger seat.

The day went on slow, no more weevils, any rift alerts. At seven, Jack had decided it was time to go to the bar because he needed to see Ianto. Gwen and Toshiko were a little dubious to whether or not this was a good idea. Ianto obviously didn't want to see them.

The bar was already crowded, and for a Monday night that was a little odd. "I'll get the drinks in," Owen said and headed to the bar, as the remainder of the team headed to a table. Jack looked around anxiously, there was no sign of Ianto.

"He's not here," Gwen said once she had a look around too. "You sure it was him?"

"Yeah, definitely." Owen said. "And there he is," Owen pointed to the stage where Ianto was standing, there were two guys on stage with him. One with a guitar the other on drums. Ianto stood confidently in front of the microphone. Another man came on the stage, he was much older. He stood next to Ianto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder laughing.

"Give it up to the house band," Was all he said before running of the stage making Ianto chuckle slightly into the microphone before the music started. They were all surprised when Ianto started to sing. Even Jack.

"_He was all I ever wanted, he was all I ever needed and more, he walked out my door then he went away, left my heart in two, left me standing here, singing these blues_.." Ianto scanned the crowd with a smile as the guitars got faster.

"_You left without a single word, not even sorry, it might have hurt worse to hear you say, I'm leaving goodbye, but your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song, can't forget it wont regret it, cause I'm still in love with you_" Jack could have sworn that Ianto's eyes were fixed on him. He smiled slightly and Ianto looked away.

"He's crying," Toshiko whispered. Jack noticed his eyes appear to be even more blue, he moved his free hand to his eyes and quickly wiped them before he started to sing again, his voice a little strained.

"_We had fun under the sun, and when the winter came he'd be my angel, we were so in love, yeah he went away, left my heart in two, left me standing here, singing these blues,_" Jack felt his own eyes water. It was as though he was staring at a different person, a person who looked so much like Ianto. But was filled with so much confidence, so much hatred. "_You left without a single word, not even sorry, it might have hurt worse to hear you say, I'm leaving goodbye, but your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song, can't forget it wont regret it, cause I'm still in love with you_"

The music stopped and Ianto stared directly at Jack once more as he started to sing acoustically.  
"_I don't know what hurts worse, knowing you were with him or being alone on my own. I know he doesn't love you baby, not like I did, but what's the point, you never listened any way._" Ianto stopped singing and the room was filled with clapping and cheering. Even Jack found himself clapping.

The three guys walked of the stage, and Ianto was laughing with his friends as though nothing had happened. "You were great," The drummer grinned.

"We were great," Ianto corrected as they headed to the bar. Ianto didn't even stop give Jack a second look.

"Yan, there's a table over there just staring at you," The guitarist smiled pointing over at Jack, but they didn't look away. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah," Ianto sighed and took a long sip of his beer. "I'll be back in a minute," He said before walking over to the table. He silently sat next to Toshiko and stared at Jack.

"You're back," He said bluntly. Jack didn't know what to say, seeing Ianto after so long made his heart ache, because he wasn't his Ianto any more.

"Yan, that was beautiful," Toshiko smiled.

"Thanks," Ianto replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry Ianto," Jack finally spoke up and Ianto just laughed.

"Doesn't matter now," Ianto smiled. He looked up at the bar and saw his two friends staring at him, and they were joined by a third man. "I got to go," Ianto said hurriedly and headed to the bar. Jack and the team watched as the third man pulled him to a very heated kiss.

"I thought I told you not to sing that song," The man said bluntly. Ianto just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "What the fuck is wrong with you Yan?"

"Nothing," Ianto replied with a small smile. "I didn't think you were coming tonight,"

"Maybe I shouldn't have, its obvious you want to spend times with them over there." He gestured to Jack. Ianto didn't know what to say so remained silent. "Not going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Why do you want to meet them? they're no one!" Ianto said a little panicked.

"Then you wouldn't mind me meeting them." The man said and Ianto just nodded and moved over to Jack.

"Mind if we join?" He asked praying they would say no.

"Course not, sit." Toshiko smiled.

"Craig this is, Toshiko, Owen, Gwen and Jack... This is Craig." Ianto said in his dead pan voice.

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So how do you know my Ianto then?" Craig asked sharply. Ianto shot him a look.

"I used to work with them." Ianto said, Craig took his hand on top of the table.

"Didn't know you were capable of work," Craig laughed a little harshly. Ianto remained silent. "So what did you use to do?"

"Office work," Ianto replied. "I'm going to get a drink."

"I'll get it," Craig smiled. "What can I get you all?"

"Pints," They all chirped. "So how long have you been with Craig?" Owen asked.

"I'm not," Ianto snapped. "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to see you," Jack said lightly.

"Well now you've seen me you can go." Ianto shouted and Craig walked over with the drinks.

"Ian and Sean said they're heading home, they'll phone you tomorrow." Craig smiled and Ianto just nodded. "Cheer the fuck up Yan,"

"Its Ianto," He replied. "And don't tell me what to do, Craig." Jack couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Craig asked looking at Ianto desperately. Ianto just glared back.

"So, how did you two meet?" Gwen asked trying to ease the tension.

"Ianto needed a job," Craig smirked. "And I saw the benefits." Ianto shot him another look.

"Craig, there's a problem at the bar. Need your help," Ianto had never been so pleased to see Craig leave. As the owner of the club it was his responsibility to deal with all the problems, which right now Ianto couldn't be thankful for.

"So you're shagging the boss?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Not like I haven't done it before," Ianto shot back.

"He's a complete and utter bastard!" Owen snapped. "Why are you here, Yan?"

"Because here I know people wont just walk out on me," Ianto said quietly, "I'm sorry but I'm going. I just can't deal with this..."

"Go back to him you mean?" Jack shouted, not caring if he was causing a scene. "He treats you like shit!"

"And you didn't?" Ianto asked aware that Craig was burning his body with his eyes.

"Ianto, please come back with us." Toshiko said gently.

"I'm sorry Tosh, but I can't." With that Ianto walked away. Jack followed leaving his team standing there.

"Yan, please." Jack called. Ianto turned around and stared at Jack, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No you're not," Ianto said bitterly, Jack moved closer reaching his hands out to him. He was pleased that Ianto didn't move away. "You left me Jack," Ianto sobbed as his head fell on Jack's shoulder. "You died, came back told me you loved me and then you fucking left."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Jack whispered. "But I'm back, I came back for you."

"You know what I had to do to get away from you." Ianto laughed bitterly. "I sold my fucking house, our house. It had reminders of you everywhere. I couldn't go into work because it hurt so much. Then I found Craig and he made everything hurt in a way that I forgot the hurt you caused me."

"Please come back," Jack whispered. "I need you,"

"Needed me so much you left,"

"I needed to find answers. I'd been waiting over a hundred years to see the doctor. I would have told you, and I would have told you I'd be back but there was no time,"

"I don't want to get hurt Jack, not any more," Ianto whispered.

"Ianto what the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Craig shouted, and Ianto pulled away from Jack.

"I can't be here any more Craig," Ianto said quietly, his body flinching as Craig advanced on him. Jack stepped in front of Ianto and took his hand in his.

"You're going back to him after he fucking left you?" Craig laughed. Owen, Toshiko and Gwen all walked out of the club staring with wide eyes and moved closer to Jack and Ianto. "Oh so you're all ganging up on me?"

"Craig, I'm sorry." Ianto said louder this time. "I don't belong here,"

"You don't belong any where, you're worthless. I only took pity on you because you were reasonably good to look at,"

"And I only went to you because I was fucking desperate," Ianto shouted back.

"Where will you go?" Craig shouted.

"With me," Jack smiled. "And you'll stay away from him, or I'll close down your club."

"And how the fuck are you going to do that?" Craig asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, we can." Jack smirked. "Come on, time to go."

They walked along the road in silence. Ianto's hand firmly attached to Jack's. "So does this mean you're coming back to work?" Owen grinned.

"If you want me back," Ianto shrugged, though he was hoping they would say yes so he would have some where to go.

"Course we do, Gwen can't make coffee for shit." Owen laughed. They walked around a little more as a group, enjoying each others company once more until they started to drift off.

"I'm sorry," Ianto mumbled as he looked across the bay. It was just him and Jack left.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Jack smiled. "You were upset and I don't blame you,"

"I do," Ianto sighed and leaned in closer to Jack, inhaling the scent he had missed so much. "Nine months," He mumbled.

"Feels like forever," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Ianto, not tight enough to be possessive but loose enough if he wanted to break free.

"I don't want you to promise me that you're not going to leave me again Jack," Ianto said gently. "But promise me you'll say goodbye."

"Promise," Jack whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I wont do it again." Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled before placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"I really missed you, Jack." Ianto said before he kissed him again, this time a more passionate, love filled kiss.

"Come on, lets get you home." Jack said as he and Ianto walked into the hub. "We can look for a proper place to live tomorrow, I mean if you want."

"You mean move in together again?" Ianto grinned.

"If you want to," Jack said a little nervously. "Do it properly this time, dates and everything."

"Okay," Ianto smiled.

"But tomorrow. Right now I want to fall asleep with you in my arms again."


End file.
